RE: Hitchhicker's guide to the MultiVerse vol 42
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: I honesty thought my first one didn't stick to te main plot line. So here is the redo 3 teens are transported to different tv shows in Serenity to compete in a spaceship death race.
1. Chapter 1

Time: 5:04:56am

Location: ZZ9 Plural Z Alpha (Earth)

In the unfashionable western spiral arm of the galaxy lies a small little blue green planet. On this planet out of the 7 billion lies 3 teens who will unexpectedly travel farther than the astronaut on the moon.

The first being a 17 year old guy named Sheppard Winchester. He lives alone because his family died in a house fire and it has been so long since he remember what he was called so he picked the name Winchester. He now goes to school only to see his friends. He doesn't really care about his grades. But finds that his friends do. he likes to compare himself to Captain Mal Reynolds from Firefly.

His friends are first Sky Hatashi who was born in japan but is really American like Sheppard. She however does have both her parents but they seem to be dealing with some complicated issues in their life. So she tries to go inside her mind when her parents are fighting. She day dreams about star wars a lot and imagines herself fighting along Obi wan.

Finally there is Henry Barlow. The soldier go who was unwilling enlisted into the schools ROTC program by his father. He doesn't like this and hopes one day to escape. He and Sheppard talk a lot about HHGTTG and love to confuse sky.

Everyday they all meet up in the center of the school. And hang out.

On weekends they like to meet at sky's garage where they play as a band called "Not Going Down". With Sky on Guitar. Sheppard playing Harmonica, and Barlow on drums.

One day, which is today, they all are going to somewhere very very adventurous, dangerous, and full of mystery.

(Sheppard's POV)

"BEEEPP BEEEPP BEEEPP BEEEPP" I smacked the alarm clock as hard as I could just to make it stop with the beeping. That beeping echoed throughout my empty apartment. I had gotten up from my bed which was flat on the carpet and looked like I was in the house of a crackhead. But at least I had power and water, I needed a shower but first i had To make a call. I had grabbed my black long sleeve shirt and put it over my shoulder as I grabbed my iPhone and went through my contacts. I hit Sky and Barlow's number and had a conference with them.

"hello? Hey?" said the voices on the other end of the line. "hey rise and shine." I said and a ended the call. Time for that shower.

I turned on the shower and stepped in after I disrobed. I could feel the hot water running down my back and the warm comfort was interrupted by a sharp pain in my head. I could see these images of an explosion at school. And explosions of different earths. The pain stopped when I woke up. I was down on the floor. And I heard my phone ring I had stepped out nearly slipping and picked up the phone. "hello!" I shouted. "Sheppard! I need to get to the hospital!" shouted sky "why what happened I asked abruptly. "I think I had an aneurism. My head hurts!" she said. "call Barlow tell him to meet you at school now!" I shouted. I dried off after quickly washing my hair. I grabbed my long sleeve black shirt I put on my undergarments, blue jeans, grabbed my black overshirt and grabbed my brown boots and black socks.

I grabbed my phone and car keys. I had saw my face in the rearview mirror. I forgot to shave. I place the keys in the ignition and closed the door. As soon as I had my black socks on I had floored my dark grey 1979 Camaro down the highway.

I had speed down near the school, and quickly parked. I got out put on my boots and left them untied. I put on my black overshirt and opened the trunk to grab my bag but I realized in my efforts to get to my friends I forgot it at the apartment. But I didnt care. I closed the trunk and ran inside the school. I found my friends in the mixed crowd of the courtyard.

"sky! Barlow!" I shouted. They came to me. Barlow in his DC shirt and brown leather jacket and blue jeans. He had on his ROTC boots on. Sky came over wearing her harry potter jacket and blue jeans. She was wearing converse.

"what happened?" I asked. "I don't know! I was getting ready but my head started to hurt bad and these images of spaceships destroying each other. And then I saw you two dead!" she said. "you had a vision Barlow?" I asked. "no I found this though in my bag." he said as he pulled out a small package. I took it and unwrapped it. It looked like a cell phone from the 80's except more bulky. It had a dial and a clock on it. It was counting down . 00:00:35 on it.

I had looked at it funny. "Sheppard what do you mean visions?" sky asked. "I had a pain in my head too. It was about an explosion here and apparently in about 30 seconds.

"wait Sheppard! What if it's not a bomb?" Barlow asked. "what do you mean?" I asked as I had taken off the back. It was hand made. "what you have never seen Sliders?" he said. It read 00:00:05. "what if it is?" I asked.

Then I had closed it and BOOOOMMM!

There was a piercing white light. And all I had heard was ringing in my ears. I could still cold January Air on my back was replaced by cold metal on my back. And gravity had changed. I was on my back. I could feel that bomb thing that came from barlow's bag.

I could see sorta. It changed from white light to four lamp lights that were suspended. I could see a dark figure and could feel a cold circle on my nose. It was a barrel of a gun and I started to hear again. I could hear people talking. "so captain what should we do with him. We arnt keeping this rutting kid are we?" the man asked to air. I could see now.

I was in a big area. I looked around as I got up. "stay right there" said the guy. It was unbelievably Jayne from Firefly. I looked around and could see a big door that was next to a console of switches and buttons I looked around more and saw boxes and crates. And the stairs. I was in the Cargo hold of a ship.

I could hear on the PA system. "Captain. There is another ship. In front of us. It's Serenity" I heard from wash. Wash? Jayne? Serenity? I was in the tv show Firefly. But how is that possible?

"good news Jayne. Since there is a bulletin on the Cortex about Serenity. Let's give the alliance Serenity." said a familiar face. It was Mal who had helped me up. I tried to utter a word but was then struck on the head.

I woke up right where I was. In Serenity's cargo hold. But no one was there. "hello?" I asked. I looked and I saw I still had the dimension thing in my hand. It was not counting down. But it now had a button on it. It said press to jump. I didn't want press till I needed to. Besides I'm in Serenity! Ha! I had ran up the stairs and up through the kitchen and up to the bridge.I sat down in the right chair, or wash's chair. Everything was beautiful and looked workable. It seemed simple to pilot. I had turned on the controls and gripped the steering controls.

I found a rectangular slot and a lot of pegs inside. It looked like it could fit the dimension thing. I pulled it out and placed it in the slot and to my amazement it fit perfectly. I could see my console now. Steering in front and sea of switches in front of the steering. And the dimension thing on my left hand side. Every thing looked good. I was just about ready to go until i heard on my pa system. "FIREFLY CLASS SHIP SERENITY! YOUR SHIP WILL BE DOCKED IN WITH ALLIANCE CRUSIER DORTMUNDER! YOUR VESSEL WILL BE BOARDED DONNOT CHANGE COURSE!

"the hell I won't" and I had gunned it. With engines going full speed, I could feel the vibrations of the engines as they roared. I was moving very fast. And just as I thought the alliance sent out gun ships to shoot me down.

Boom! Crash! The bullets being fired were Swiss cheesiness my boat. "oh no you don't!" I had buckled in and then hit the dimension button and immediatly. The ship started to gleam and shine a bright white light. White light escaped through the cracks of my ship and suddenly with a big blast I was propelled forward.

I went very very fast. The gun ships couldn't find me anymore I was out of there. I looked at the dimension jump thing carefully as the speed was like Mission Space at Epcot. The clock dial had 00:00:03, 88:88:88, 00:00:02, 88:88:88, 00:00:01, 88:88:88, 00:00:00 and it beeped loudly like a bomb. Suddenly I was propelled forward and found myself in empty space. Everything started to slow down and I and Serenity were drifting.

I had taken a breath and walked out to a hall that connected from the bridge to the kitchen. I had stopped at a ladder on my left side just near the kitchen door controls. I pushed it forward and dropped Down into what looked like a copy of Mal's room. There were chinese posters and trinkets and stolen goods and such. I had looked around to find a golden gun.

Golden barrel and mid frame but brown handle. It was mal's gun. I took It in its holster and clipped it in. I rolled up my sleeves and walked up to find jayne's room. His room was different. It was small ish. Nothing much in here except for a bed and a blanket that was posted on the wall next to the bed. I remembered there was something important about that wall. I was about to rip the blanket off until I heard an alarm.

"beep beep beep beep beep" I had rushed up to the bridge and sat down in the right chair. I looked at the radar and there was an oblong ship big, and it was just above my boat. I looked up through the windshield and saw it. It was defiantly oblong and big. As it was white too. It was the starship heart of gold.


	2. Chapter 2 Serenity jumps

Chapter 2

(Barlow's POV)

"What you never seen Sliders?" i said, he had looked at it skepticism. it was the Slider device but he thought it was a bomb. "what if it is?" he asked i was about to take it from him but then a huge explosion engulfed in white light had surrounded us. i couldnt hear anything...

i woke up in a big white room. my bag was half fried by the explosion. it did take the weight off. i had gotten up and walked around the white room. it looked old like from 80's old. but it was so futuristic. i had looked around and saw a brochure on the floor. i picked it up and it read it. "The Starship Heart of Gold and You"

"Starship Heart of Gold? am i really on the ship?" i had found grooves in the wall that looked like a big door, i walked towards it while placing the brochure in my bag. and unbelieveably, the door sighed at me as i walked through it. i started to hear voices as i walked endlessly through the halls.

"Eddy?" i asked outloud. "Hi mysterious Intruder, im Eddy your Shipboard computer. how may i not help you since you are an intruder?" eddy asked outloud. " uh can you not teleport me to the bridge?" i asked laughing.

"Sure thing fella!" he said. "just kindly do not step into the teleporter pods on the door thats not on your left." he replied happily. "no thank you eddy!" i shouted. i had ran into the door on my left and found teleporter pods. i stepped in. "OK eddy, dont teleport me!" i shouted. then what once looked like a sign that said EXIT turned into a giant computer screen and controls on a rotating console, with four office chairs.

"whoa!" i said. then an alarm sounded. "HEY guys, i have important news that i just cant wait to share with my fellow hitchhikers." shouted eddy. "Computer, what is it? im very busy- HEY WHO ARE YOU?" shouted a man with 2 heads and 3 arms comes out. his two arms holding two glasses with a green bubbling liquid. his 3rd arm had a gun pointed at me. Zaphod Beeblebrox. another guy followed him out. he however was shorter. has on a red and black and yellow diamonded patterned sweater and over that was his red pinstriped black jacket.

his curly hair was the first thing i noticed though. Ford Prefect. i had searched for his bag becasue in there was the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. and maybe a babel fish if im lucky. i had looked about to see the bag right near the back door teleporter. "hey guy, lets say i have an extremely powerful Kill-o-Zap Blaster pistol in my hand" Zaphod said. "you do have an extremely powerful Kill-o-Zap blaster pistol in your hand." i said. ready to get into attack position. "Lucky, Computer can you tell me why this guy in on this spaceship and how you didnt tell me?" zaphod asked aloud.

"sure thing fella! he just showed up just like this ship which will crash into us in about 5 minutes. should i lock on to board it with the teleporter?" eddy asked. "sure thing, they might have a drink or two" Zaphod said. i had then taken zaphod's gun swiftly. "whoa that was easy. alright, Ford, give me your Hitchhiker's Guide now!" i shouted. he had gone through his bag and tossed it to me.

"thank you now,- SEE YA!" i had then jumped into the teleporter and suddenly, the white room, had turned into a smaller room with two chair instead of 4. the room was darker and had controls on two consoles. then i saw a dude there. "Sheppard?" i asked aloud. it was!

"Barlow? how the hell did you get here?" he asked. "Teleporter! Come on we got to get out of here!" I said. I put my bag down by the left side chair as Sheppard sat in the right. "no no! I need you in the engine room! Now I'm going for a full burn!" I ran straight tHrough the halls hoping to find some signs but they were in Chinese.

I ran through and found the engine room.

(Sheppard's POV)

I had heard the proximity alarm. The ship was getting closer. "ok now Barlow pull a giant lever to make engine go and hold on tight!" I had gunned the engine and speeded right past the SS Heart of gold. There was a boost of speed and I could feel the vibrations of the engines. "Barlow get up here an buckle in!" I shouted. We were running from them but they were faster.

Barlow came up. Sat down and looked at the radar. "Sheppard, Zaphod is fast and I doubt this bucket of bolts can beat him! Unless you have an improbability drive!" he shouted. "oh this bucket of bolts has a lot more tricks up her turbine! Hang on!" I had buckled in and pressed the dimension jump button and in a blink of the eye, Serenity had. Exploded in a brilliant flash of white light, we had felt our skin nearly be ripped off but the intensity of the speed. I had nearly blacked out till I heard Barlow shouting "how do we stop this thing!" I looked at the dimension jump control the count down started at 3, 2, 1 and boom! We were back at normal speed...

"that was a close one..." I said. Barlow had rubbed his eyes like he just woke up. He looked up and pointed screaming "planet!" we were descening! But to where?

Crash


	3. Chapter 3 Beach crash new Mechanic

Chapter 3

(Sheppard's POV)

I was looking out to the ship and all of a sudden Barlow had just appeared on the bridge. "Barlow? How the hell did you get here?" I asked as I stood near the pilot's chair.

"Teleporter! We got to get the hell out of here!" he said. He threw his bag down and was about to sit down when I already got serenity moving. "no no! I need you down in the engine room!" I shouted. He ran out and I was already going fast. But Zaphod was catching up.

I had heard the proximity alarm. The ship was getting closer. "ok now Barlow pull a giant lever to make engine go and hold on tight!" I had gunned the engine and speeded right past the SS Heart of gold.

There was a boost of speed and I could feel the vibrations of the engines. "Barlow get up here an buckle in!" I shouted. We were running from them but they were faster.

Barlow came up. Sat down and looked at the radar. "Sheppard, Zaphod is fast and I doubt this bucket of bolts can beat him! Unless you have an improbability drive!" he shouted.

"oh this bucket of bolts has a lot more tricks up her turbine! Hang on!" I had buckled in and pressed the dimension jump button and in a blink of the eye, Serenity had Exploded in a brilliant flash of white light, we had felt our skin nearly be ripped off but the intensity of the speed.

I had nearly blacked out till I heard Barlow shouting "how do we stop this thing!" I looked at the dimension jump control the count down started at 3, 2, 1 and boom! We were back at normal speed...

"that was a close one..." I said. Barlow had rubbed his eyes like he just woke up. He looked up and pointed screaming "planet!" we were descening! But to where?

Crash

(no one's POV)

It's morning. The sun was just comeing over the ocean horizon. The beaches were damp and beaten from the waves. A boot! Lands down hard on the soft sand. Next to the boot is wreckage. A ship.

The front half above water and back engine in the water. The cargo hold doors were able to open to land. And two guys walked out slowly. They both had on something different.

The one who wore a black shirt put on a large brown coat. And the one who had a bag with him put on a Hawaiian style shirt. "come on! Theres a house right there Barlow!" shouted the one in the browncoat.

"I can see that! But Sheppard how the hell did we get here? Huh? How- how did we just appear in different worlds? How was I able to work that tech?" barlow asked with every tiring step. Sheppard was exhausted "one problem at a time! Right now we have to get her out and keep flying till we find sky!" he shouted. "her?" Barlow asked

"serenity, my new ship, and I don't want her I rust in the water... Come one" he said. Finally they were up the stairs on the beach house. It look regular. Sheppard got up to the door and knocked it. "hey can we get some help please?" he shouted. "I'm coming!" shouted girl's voice. "sky?" barlow asked.

The door opened and showed a girl with pink hair and white clothes. "not sky... Hi can we get some help my ship had crashed on the beach. Do you know if there is a mechanic? " Sheppard asked.

"oh that's not good! Yes there is a mechanic named yogi over there! About half a mile down there. " the pink hairs girl said. "thanks uh what's your name?" Sheppard asked. "I'm Serah" she said with a smile.

Sheppard's face had changed to surprise. "I'm Sheppard and this is Barlow." he said "thanks for your help" he said again. "no problem!" she said "bye now!" she shut the door.

Sheppard and Barlow walked down the stairs. "we'll she was nice." Barlow stated. "yea but not yours." Sheppard replied. "huh?" Barlow asked. "we have landed in Final Fantasy XIII" Sheppard said plainly. "what really?" Barlow asked walking in front of Sheppard backwards.

"yes really!" Sheppard walks to the cargo bay doors and Barlow stops him. "how?" he asked "sliders" Sheppard had stepped infront of him and had expected that he had followed. Barlow had entered as Sheppard closed the doors.

"please please tell me its here!" Sheppard looked up to see a yellow craft with Chinese writing on the side. "yes!" he had ran up the stairs, up the catwalk platform. And to the brigde. Barlow was confused. He had placed his bag on a box and followed him.

Sheppard stopped at a ladder closes to the door. He pushed down and gone down the ladder. He looked around to find a golden gun. He had placed it in the brown coat pocket. He went up hearing Barlow. "Sheppard! How are we going to get a mechanic?

When we barely understand this luh-suh ourselves?" I had stopped him "luh-suh? LUH SUH? This fine beauty is stuck is all and when did we start speaking chinese?" he asked as he walked up to another ladder and Pushed that in. It was jayne's room. he came back up with a big gun. He showed it to Barlow. Barlow was very much intrigued. "this is Vera" he tossed the gun to him. "I will treasure this." he said. "follow me." said Sheppard

(sheppard's POV)

I had ran through the kitchen and up to the cat walk. I saw that the Mule was suspended. I had jumped up on the rails and jumped onto the chair and shouted "Barlow! Open the doors!" I saw Barlow run down with jayne's gun. Not jayne's anymore.

I laughed a little. He had opens the cargo bag doors and I had shot the chains with Mal's gun. Not Mal's anymore. The mule then fell from suspension and I had turned on the engine. I had hovered immeadiatly. "I'm going to look for that mechanic. You stay her and guard serenity." I told him.

I hadnt heard him say yes I had then accelerated out of serenity and gone to the city. I had passed many a house until I found one with a ship in it. It was a ship from the Feds I think. I had parked the mule and gotten off. I walked to the chain fence and pushed it open.

I saw under the ship a girl. She was working on it I geuss. Oh please be named Kaylee. I thought. "hello?" I said. She got out to reveal her dirtied face and red short hair. She was beautiful though. "hi I crashed her and I need a mechanic. You know how to fix them?" I asked. "I'm the best mechanic in this system.

There is nothing I haven't fixed that needs fixin" she smiled. I helped her up. "I'm Sheppard" I said exchanging a hand. "Sheppard I'm Emma what you got?" she asked. "a beautiful girl-Ship! Beautiful ship I mean. Called serenity. Me and a friend of mine crashed on the beach.

She wot budge. You think you can fix her?" I asked. She had picked up her tools and had moved her hand as if saying "after you" I followed her to the Mule. She hopped on and I had driven her to serenity.

(barlow's POV)

"you stay here and gaurd serenity." Sheppard said. I could barley hear him though so when he left I had decieded to go check up on that pink haired girl. After Sheppard was out, I had waked to the door. "hi!" I Said as the pink haired girl was waking out.

"hi! How is your ship? She good to go?" the girl said. "Sheppard is out looking for the mechanic now. Heh he. Um so so isnt this place beautiful?" I asked. I tried to look sexy. I had leaned against the door frame and put the gun on my right shoulder.

"oh yes, Cocoon is beautiful. But there is something always makes it bad..." she said kinda melancholy. "what would that be?" I asked. She had showed me her arm. "it's the l'cie." she had. Weird tat on her. "monsters?" I asked. I cocked the gun. She had nodded.

"don't worry miss. I'll protect you." then she screamed as she saw a creature Coming for her. I had pointed "vera" at it and fired. "it's no use!" she said. Oh great. I had then ran up to punch it but it grabbed me and zapped me on my leg!

The pain hurt so bad I was already dreaming as if I was KOed. I saw something. It was me with a gun and I shot Sheppard! My god! I woke up later on the beach by Sheppard. "hey!" I looked up and saw him. "what happened?" he shouted.

"monster. Pink girl. Sexy." I had nearly faded away till Sheppard slapped me. "hey! I got a mechanic. So come on! Next universe!" he picked me up and I saw a red haired girl enter. "I call dibs" Sheppard said.

(no one's POV)

Sheppard helped Barlow into serenity and had thrown Vera into the already parked Mule. He had sat him down. "so you stay there." he said. He had walked up the catwalk and into the engine room where he saw the red head already at work on the engines.

"so you doing alright" he asked. she got up and smiled. "oh Sheppard your ship is magnificent!" she said. "glad you like her." he said happily. "oh I would have endless fun in here!" she said going back under. "what if you could?" he asked. She stopped working. "really?" she said.

"I could travel with an engine like this?" she asked cheerfully. "granted you can keep her in the air." he said cheerfully. "and there is an extra bunk in here plenty of room." he said. "oh thank you Sheppard!" she got up ran and hugged him. She had then got back to work humming cheerfully. Sheppard had then walked out seeing Barlow down on the ground half asleep.

2 and a half hours later.

(Sheppard's POV)

I was in the bridge. Just waiting for the all clear. "ok Sheppard!" I heard. I then had started her and she started working! It was a miricale. Now we got a mechanic that can keep her running. Things were starting to look up.

I had pulled up the controls and it took a while before she was free from the sand and we were flying again! Emma came up to the bridge and sat down in the other chair. "you did a nice job" I said. " you got nice ship!" she said. There was A log pause before I said something.

"you know what the first rule of flying is?" I asked her. " love. You can learn all the math in the 'verse...but you take a boat in the air that you don't love... she'll shake you off just as sure as the turn of the worlds." I said.

"well I love this ship. Let's go explore" she said. I had accelerated past atmo and flew into sky. I had then pressed the dimension button. We had jumped forward and stop to see earth and an alien space craft whizz passed us. "what was that?" I asked.


End file.
